pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:User images
We've always had no set limits on the number of personal images users can upload here; we just encourage them not to abuse the system since that's what it's for. However, an increasing number of users have been uploading far too many, and I'm thinking that if we had a limit in place, at least we would be able to say, 'see, look, this in our rules'. So this is a vote: for or against? If you're for imposing a limit and you've got an idea of what that limit should be, say that too. At the moment, I'm not going to vote, as I'm not sure whether we should have a limit. For: make a set limit * * *-- *-- * * Against: no limit; only 'not too many' Comments If this succeeds what should the limit be? I would say 15-20 images, it's big, but not too big. [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] I'd have to go dynamic limit better pics get right-- Yuki 'no''' Bulborb :10 I'd say about 15-20 images, depending on the size.-- 00:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :...5, maybe 7.-- I would personally prefer it to be low, something like 5, but people seem to want more. Maybe 10, like CL said. Obviously we'd take into account any really huge images. :Green agrees with me? Weird. Well it depends on the size of the picture. If the pictures are small then I say 10-15; if the pictures a huge, I say 5-7.-- 16:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :...Now what? Average gives 12-15. If I say that images can be hosted externally, using, eg., ImageShack (though then you can't do resizing/caption/thumbnail), and that fan stuff can go to the Pikmin Fan wiki thing, does it make this seem large? What do people need this many images for? At the moment, not many people are over 10. Mm. Opinions? ::How many user images could one person need? One or two for a sig, and possibly another one for their userpage. I would say the limit should be five, but I have not used them. Yoshord I think that you should only have up to 10 user images if they are small or medium sized, that maximum decreasing if the images are large sized with five being the lowest maximum amount of images. I also agree with Green that the fanon stuff should go to Pikcanon-NOT, the pikmin fanon wiki, as we really need some new not copied content there :I now say 7. K? I WILL NEVER EVER GO TO THAT PIKMIN SPECULATION WIKI! It's not all speculation.-- 01:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, it seems to come out to around 9-11 now (...yes, the average I said before was wrong...). Does anyone have any objections to me making it 10? ::Nope. And GF, it is to me. Meh, people have different opinions. The one with too much speculation I think is Zelda Fanon Wiki! So many random charcters and so many stories and so many weapons, enemies, and...GAHH! it hurts my head just thinking about it. P.S. 10 pics sound fine.-- 15:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :If it's any consilation, fish are never really alive- just less dead. Okay, implementing 10-image limit. Videos Uh, while we're at it, what do we do with videos? They get uploaded now and then, and often don't serve any purpose to the wiki itself. And how, if it all, do we allow them?-- :Well, there's some videos that are used in userpages and some that are not. Maybe if we deleted those... :I've been trying to ignore videos, but I guess we have to decide something. I don't think it's good to have many videos in articles, but a few are okay, and I don't think videos that aren't for the wiki should be allowed considering the tag can be used. None of the videos are categorised since we have no video categories: really, since they're off-site, I don't see the point of them getting their own pages, but whatever. Should we make some categories for them? Probably, but only one video per article/user page.-- 17:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, probably in User Pages and in Article videos. :No non-Pikmin related videos. And those go on pages. ::As long as the videos stay external, I see no problem adding as many to a userpage as one wants to, but none should be uploaded solely for a userpage. Assuming I'm not misunderstanding this, I'd also try to avoid uploading them for mainspace pages in general, and add no categories.-- :::Ok, works for me, everyone agree? :::Well, they don't really get uploaded, just have a page created with a link to them, basically an entry in the database. I agree with everything, really. Keep them out of categorise, must be on articles, that number should be kept low and use normal embeds if possible. Ones already on userpages should be replaced with embeds if from YT, otherwise I guess it's fairest to notify the users first. :::I guess I'll add this to help:files. ::::Good. ---- For admins or anyone else who wants to notify people over the limit, this page has image lists. However, it's created automatically, so check the links to see if the images are theirs, since it's just based on the uploader. For example, the ones listed under me are uploaded for someone else, so aren't mine; and half of CL's are for other people's sigs.